Unexpected Meeting
by ganontheumbreon
Summary: Ymir and Christa meet each other unexpectedly one day. (A new YumiKuri fic I'll be writing. This will have multiple chapters!)


Christa was nearly out of breath by this point; the stalker was persistent, and had repeatedly refused to take no as an answer. Her situation only became worse when she found herself tripping over the sidewalk and landing face-first into the cement. Once the tiny blonde struggled to her feet, she was startled with the presence of another girl, much taller than herself.

"Hey fuckface, what are you doing? You don't see anything wrong with following some tiny girl for two blocks?" The other girl shoved Christa out of the way and approached the stranger with a raised fist. "You've got the arms of six year old boy. You better get out of here before I smash your face into that telephone pole." The girl wore long sleeves, but Christa could only guess that she had much more muscle on her arms than the skinny looking pervert who stood there.

Faking a defensive and innocent expression, he backed away. "Hey, I was just trying to flirt with her! How about you mind your own business?"

"How about you learn to take a hint? If she's running from you, then she obviously doesn't want your disgusting ass! Go flirt with someone who wants it! Isn't that common sense?"

Still paralyzed from shock, Christa watched as the girl swung her fist at the man's crotch. He fell to his knees and cried out in pain. She then snapped out of her frozen state and hurried off, too terrified to even thank the woman who'd just saved her.

She'd only seen her for a few moments, but Christa somehow managed to remember her appearance accurately. She was rather tall, had dark skin and tons of freckles on her cheeks, along short black hair tied back into a ponytail. _'I wish I had stayed around a little longer... I would have thanked her from saving me.'_ The purse shaky in her hands, Christa stepped into her house and instinctively locked the door. She let out a long, exhausted sigh.

It had been a rough night. Just after breaking up with her boyfriend of three months, she had then been chased by a pervert for a few blocks before someone came to her rescue. It was the last day of summer vacation; school would be starting the next day, and Christa knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

_'I guess I should try and get some rest, anyway...'_

Just as expected, Christa didn't get any rest that night. Since it was the first day of school, she wasn't expected to do much work, and she wasvery thankful for that.

When she entered her fourth period, there was a pleasant surprise sitting in the back corner of the room that nearly caused her to freeze in front of the doorway. _'Is that the girl who saved me last night...?'_

A soft smile spread across her face as she hurried over to the girl's desk. "Um, hello, miss...! I'm not sure if you remember me, but you... you saved me from a stalker last night and I ran away without thanking you. So... thank you!"

The girl's distant expression didn't change at all. "Oh, uh. It's no problem. Just doing the right thing!"

"I'm really thankful." Folding her hands, Christa glanced at a nearby desk. "Is anyone sitting there?"

"Nope. Go ahead."

Christa placed herself in the seat, turning around to face the other girl. "So, is there anything I can do to repay you? B-because, I really would have been in trouble if you hadn't come to save me... And what's your name? I'm Christa!"

The girl's expression finally changed at hearing this, and she grinned widely. "Ymir! And well, I mean, you don't _need_ to repay me, but I really like slutty brownies."

Christa covered her mouth in shock. "E...excuse me?"

"Yeah, slutty brownies. Cookie dough on the bottom, oreos in the middle, brownies on top. You've never heard of them?" Ymir smirked, resting her elbow on the desk.

Christa shook her head. "Those sound really good, but why do they have a name like that...?"

Ymir laughed loudly and playfully slapped Christa's shoulder. "You're so damn adorable! We should be friends. And if the slutty brownies offend you, then you can just bring me normal brownies. Brownies are brownies, they're all good enough!"

Christa laughed; she was beginning to loosen up a little more by now. "I'm not offended, don't worry! I'll make you your slutty brownies and bring them tomorrow. We can share them at lunch, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Ymir responded. "So does that mean we can sit together today, too? You never know with the people in the school. You're such a tiny girl. I think you need me as your personal body guard. How does that sound?"

Christa found herself giggling again (even though nothing was actually funny). "A-alright, sure!"

The teacher walked into the classroom. As the lesson began, she turned around to face the front of the room, however, she didn't pay much attention. There was a warm, excited feeling she had in her chest about Ymir. _'I'm not going to be alone this year. I'm already excited...!'_


End file.
